<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything is fine by swarty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038144">Everything is fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarty/pseuds/swarty'>swarty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Going Home [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan &amp; Cassandra Clare &amp; Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarty/pseuds/swarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small installment. I know its been a while but will hopefully get back into it to finish this series at least :) Logged in recently for the first time in a long time and saw some lovely messages from people who have read the work and inspired me to pick it back up so thank you.</p><p>No smut in this one but it will no doubt not be long before there is. </p><p>All characters belong to Cassandra Clare and any Kudas/ Comments are, as always, greatly appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Going Home [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/987981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything is fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus jumped at the shrill ring of the phone. He cursed himself as he fumbled for the phone and then proceeded to drop it. Really what was wrong with him – he had been actively willing the phone to ring and, now that it had, he couldn’t even answer the dam thing. Magnus’s eyes narrowed as he quickly stooped to grab the phone from the floor. He took a deep breath as he saw it was Isabelle calling. That wasn’t a bad sign – Alexander still hadn’t got himself a new phone – they would have to do something about that - but Isabelle calling was better than Robert calling. </p><p>‘Hello?’</p><p>‘Magnus?’</p><p>‘Alexander?’ Magnus could hear the relief in his own voice. If they were allowing Alexander access to a phone then that was a good sign. </p><p>‘Yeah. Its all fine.’ Relief flooded through Magnus at the words. He had been so worried.</p><p>‘Really? All fine?’</p><p>‘Yea… Magnus?’ Magnus felt annoyance cut through him as the sultry voice of his boyfriend was replaced by that of his sisters.</p><p>‘Isabelle? While I am not unhappy to hear your voice, I would much rather finish my conversation with Alexander first.’</p><p>‘Yeah, its me. Listen we’re all going to Taki’s. Meet as there.’</p><p>Magnus stood frozen for a second listening to the sound of the deadline before annoyance exploded inside him. He wanted to know what had happened. Alexander had said everything was fine but that couldn’t be the case. Not everything. And why the hell were they all going to Taki’s? Now? Was that really necessary? He would be having words with Isabelle regarding her clearly inappropriate phone etiquette. Honestly, cutting him off instead of putting him back onto Alexander. Flinging his hands in the air in exasperation he stormed towards his bedroom. He supposed he had better get ready to go to Taki’s. It would hopefully be a very short visit though. He wanted Alexander to himself so he could find out exactly what had happened and make sure everything was indeed fine. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Alexander, he just knew is boyfriend had a habit of pretending everything was fine when it wasn’t to protect the ones he loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>